


Cleanse

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Steve McGarrett, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Danny "Danno" Williams, Genderswap, Gifset, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, I'm Sorry, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Loss of Virginity, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Pregnancy, Protective Steve McGarrett, Rating has changed, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Tags have changed., Unplanned Pregnancy, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: After another supernatural-themed case, there's someone at the office who comes in to cleanse the team. Danny is skeptical and wants to get out of it, but the team won't let him. So he's cleansed. Big whoop, right? Actually yes. See...Danny was cursed when he was ten. There had been no way to reverse the effects so he got used to being a guy. So being a woman now was....weird.Even weirder are Steve's reactions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe Decker is who I see as a FemDanno. You can imagine whoever you want but that's who I'm imagining. I added a gif for those who don't know who I'm talking about. 
> 
> I apologize in the constant switch between he/him her/she thing. It's gonna annoy some people and I am sorry.

"This is ridiculous, you know that right?" Danny muttered but was ignored. 

The others took the cleansing seriously and did what was asked without question or fussing. Danny, of course, was Danny. When it came to the supernatural he always seemed to be the same about it. No matter how much rich history Hawaii had about being close to the spirits and deities of the island. 

"Danny. Just...just go with it, okay?" Steve asked while rolling his eyes at his partner. He already had the lecture about respecting the culture set in his mind for the ride home. 

Danny sighed and let himself be 'cleaned'. He didn't think it would take long and the worst would be that he couldn't get the smell of that incense out of his clothes. But something started to feel funny. He began to cough as a weird sensation spread throughout his body. 

"Danny, stop being so dramatic. Go wait in your office if you really don't- _Danny_?" Steve stopped midsentence as Danny fell to his knees. 

"Get him on his side," Chin said as he hurried to Danny's side. Between he and Steve they got Danny on his side, and Steve rubbing his back.

"What's happening?" Kono asked. 

"An allergic reaction to the incense?" Chin guessed. 

"Aunty, what's in that?" Kono asked. 

"What's needed for a cleansing...and it worked." The old woman said. 

"With all due respect, whatever you did is hurting my partner!" Steve yelled angrily. 

"Not hurting." The old woman said as she pointed to Danny's now unconscious and _female_ form. "Cleansed."

"It's...he's... _what_?" Chin asked, flabbergasted. 

"Danny's a _girl_?" Steve exclaimed. 

Chin and Steve seemed to be panicking. Chin more internally while Steve began to pace like a trapped animal. Kono looked at the older woman and asked, "What's happened Aunty?"

"My guess? Your friend has been cursed for some time...the cleanse I chose was very powerful considering the spirits you faced. But his body has been cleansed and now his true form is shown. We should get her someplace safe and more comfortable than the floor." 

"You got a point," Kono commented. Now as a woman, Danny was smaller so Kono was sure she was lighter. But she didn't want to hurt Danny by moving him too much. "Steve." When Steve stopped pacing and looked over at Kono she ordered, "We need to bring him, uh, her? Back to hi-back to Danny's place. Can you pick Danny up?"

"Uh...yeah. Right. Yes." Steve said as he carefully picked his partner up. If he hadn't seen it happen before his own eyes, he might have more trouble believing it. But believing wasn't an issue. Right now Danny needed him, no matter what he was right now. 

 

* * *

 

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Steve demanded of Max. 

"Inspecting Detective Williams." He answered simply. 

"Right." Steve nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "But uh...why...why are you...undressing hi-her?" 

"This is a very unusual phenomenon. Even though Aunty has explained as best as she has, in medical terms this is...unheard of. But keeping my supernatural curiosity aside, I am merely checking to make sure that Detective Williams is unharmed." 

"Right. Uh, yeah okay. You're a doctor. And you're...you're Max." Steve said, but more-so to himself. He stood guard and recrossed his arms over his chest and waited for Max to continue. He wanted to make sure Danny was alright too. 

"Commander?" 

"Yeah, Max?"

"Do you mind waiting outside?" 

"Why?" Steve asked as he cocked his head to the side. 

"You are not a medical official. I'm not sure Detective Williams would like to have you be witness to an exam." 

"It's okay Max I..." But Steve stopped himself. Partly because of Max's strict look, but also because he realized that in this situation, maybe he should turn around. "I'll be right outside. Call me in if you need anything."

"Right."

Max began to examine Danny and that includes getting rid of Danny's clothing. There were wounds and scars, but from speaking aloud, Steve confirmed all of the injuries Max called out. They were either from a case or Danny learning to surf. 

Well, almost all of them were explained. There was a weird mark on Danny's back. Max covered the lower back and he had Danny turned over as he called Steve in to look at it. But that was when Danny woke up with a gasp. Bolting up felt weird. His body had different weight than before and it took him a moment to get his bearings together. 

"Steve? Max? What's goin-what's with my voice? Why's it so cold?" Danny asked as he wrapped his hands around himself and that's when he felt them. Looking down, he shrieked before pulling the blankets up to cover his body.  

 

 

Danny then motioned with his hands, "What the hell do you guys do? What happened? Wh...oh fuck." Danny groaned as he buried his face in his knees. 

"Good news Detective Williams. You seem to be okay. Other than that you have gone through quite the...extraordinary transformation. How do you feel?" Max asked with his typical, normal upbeat-ish attitude. 

Danny raised his head and glared at them. "You two saw me naked."

"Yes well...uh...I'm a medically trained professional. And I was asked to make sure you were okay." Max said in his defense. 

"Okay. You I believe. And forgive. But you." Danny hissed at Steve. "This is all your fault!" 

"My fault? How the hell is it my fault?" 

"I told you I wanted to go home, but you made me stay and get cleansed."

"Yeah, well...how was I supposed to know you'd turn into a woman?" Steve demanded. 

"You could have just respected my wishes and let me go home!" Danny yelled. 

"Uh...we hate to interrupt but, Danny...do you know what happened?" Kono asked as she and Chin and their old woman friend came in to check in on Danny. 

Danny sighed, "I was born a girl. I was cursed when I was a kid. There wasn't a cure even though we looked for months. After a while, I just got used to being a boy. I made my peace with it. Hell, I went through puberty as a guy. That pretty much sealed the deal. I wasn't expecting to ever switch back! And now I'm naked in a room full of mostly my co-workers. Can I get some clothes, please?" 

Everyone left the room and Kono came in to give Danny some clothes. They decided to go to the McGarrett home for the privacy and room, so the clothes that Kono had gotten were Steve's. Even as a man, they would have been big on Danny, but now they were extremely baggy. 

"Why are you so sexy?" Kono asked, only half joking.

"Because I'm everyone's type," Danny replied without missing a beat. "Ugh...I haven't had hair this long since college." 

"I'll see if I can find you an extra hair tie or a ribbon or something to hold it back." 

* * *

 

"So...that's Danny huh?" Chin asked sharing a meaningful look at Steve. 

"Yeah...holy fuck," Steve muttered as he closed his eyes to focus. 

"I thought we already knew that was Detective Williams?" Max asked confused. 

Steve and Chins shared another look with each other before looking back at Max.

"What we mean is that...uh..."

"Danny as a woman is...um..."

"Fine as hell," Kono said coming in with a smirk. 

"Oh. Yes, Detective Williams is quite attractive." Max agreed. 

"How is he? She I mean." Steve asked. 

"Better than I expected. But if the story's true, then Danny's used to a change like this. So now we just have to talk about what gets gone." Kono replied.

"What do you mean?" Chin asked.

"Well, the Danny Williams we know is a man. All of his paperwork is as such. This will make crime fighting a bit complicated until we decide if we tell people or not. If this is Danny's _true_ form, do we even bring up trying to turn her back into a man?"  Kono asked. 

Aunty had been on the phone speaking to some of her friends. She approached the group and said, "Turning him back is not possible. You would have to piss off a very powerful witch to curse him again...and the cleansing I did will protect him for at least a year." 

"Alright, so what do we do?" Chin asked Steve. 

"Uh...lemme go talk to Danny," Steve said. 

* * *

 

He knocked and was pretty sure he could handle Danny once the door was opened, but he couldn't. When Danny opened the door to the bedroom while wearing his clothes...well his mind went to other places. Bad places that had his body reacting in a very inappropriate way right now. 

"Hey..." Danny said gently, not seeming to notice Steve's lower region plight. 

"Hey. Uh...stupid question. How are you?" 

Danny let out a deep sigh. "You'd think I'd be used to weird by now. But this? This is a whole new level of weird. Again. This stupid curse was the only supernatural I've ever encountered. After my parents tried to cure me, we sort of did our best to avoid it. It was easier as a child...as an adult? Ugh, this is going to be hell." 

"Maybe. But you're not alone." Steve promised. 

Danny looked up at him and smiled. Out of an instinct, she went to hug him. Steve hugged back because of his own instinct. There was just a _little_ problem with this hug. Or rather...a _not_ so little problem. 

"Uh Steve? Is that...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the confusing gif usage. I tried inserting the first gif but it wasn't appearing at first but I guess the code was embedded anyway. 
> 
> Also, season two was so long ago and Lori's departure didn't stick with me. I completely forgot who played her. I did recently get into Lucifer and as I thought to myself, "Who would make a good female Danny? Who can I think of that would make a fiery, feisty, blond-haired, blue-eyed detective that calls their daughter Monkey?" Bit of a spoiler alert...
> 
> That's totally Chloe Decker...thinking about it, Chloe and Lucifer have a lot of McDanno notes. McDanno is better and Steve better with kids but...yeah.

At first, Danny had tried to find a way to change back into a man, but they hit plenty of dead ends quick. Any of the spells they found required ingredients they couldn't get their hands on or rituals they weren't comfortable with. Danny asked for some time off to readjust internally, as well as explain things to the people that mattered. 

Outside of the team, he had to call back to Jersey and tell his parents he had finally been 'cured'. There were a lot of questions and Danny did his best to answer them. Next came Rachel, Grace, and Charlie. Being a kid, Charlie accepted it without trouble. Grace and Rachel though needed more time. In the end, it was Rachel who had the hardest time. 

Danny racked up all of his sick days and vacation days trying to figure it out, and he had no other choice but to come clean. It was harder with the governor. The HPD took that 'Hawaiian Vibe' to a new level for just accepting it was possible. Sure there was a lot of staring, but Danny rolled with it as best as he could. The Governor had to run some test to be sure and anyone after that, if they met Danny before they just told them it wasn't their business. If it was their first time meeting, then Danny had always been a woman and they stuck to that story. 

Three months later, and the new norm was finally settling. 

They didn't see much of Jerry since he took some of his old supernatural cases to more heart when he had some proof of magic being really real. But he came back to help when they needed him. 

How has Steve been taken it?

Oh, that's just a train wreck all in itself. 

He became extremely protective. It was weird because they thought they've seen Steve be protective before, but it was nothing in comparison to this. At first, it was making sure no one made Danny question who he was as a person despite what gender his body was now. When someone stared too long, he was there to block or glare that person away. God forbid if Steve heard you say anything bad about Danny. 

And you'd think that was the worst. 

Nope. 

The worst came when he heard someone say what they wanted to do with Danny now. It was at the station, and it wasn't anything illegal or overly creepy. Danny thought it was inappropriate and gave some mad respect to Kono and other female cops. Steve? Steve had a few meetings with HR and IA about the beatdown that went on after hours. 

It was worse when they were on the job and some perp or random civilian hit on Danny. Steve just went out reckless SEAL.

It took a lot of talking and therapy sessions but they eased into yet another 'norm'. Steve had to accept the world they lived in and that Danny was now a hot chick.

If people confused them for a couple before, now it was worse. And worse, or really just weirder, was that they were both now very aware of it too. Steve would be somewhat embarrassed if he had to admit how many times Danny's appeared in his _private time._

 The new tension made working together hard sometimes. Mostly because unlike Danny that can hide any sexual arousal she felt for Steve, Steve had a harder time. Like... _literally_ a harder time. 

So when Danny came over one day and got to the point to ask, "Do you want to have sex?"

Steve could only reply with, "What?" 

"Sex. You know...primal instincts, good time, hopefully, an orgasm for both of us." 

"I uh...I know what it is, Danny I just...you sure?" Steve asked as he scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward. 

"I mean...I...I think. No, I'm sure. Look...I...I've been...exploring, sure but I uh...I want to take a step forward and I'm too old to be fumbling with someone I don't know or trust so...you're the logical option. If you want!" She quickly added. 

"I want! I do, I mean..uh...yeah. If you're sure that's what you want." 

"Oh. Okay then! Uh...I gotta go pick up the kids. I'll uh...call you later?" 

"Yeah. Later...I'll see you later. Say hi to the kids for me." 

* * *

 

"I brought beer," Catherine said as she walked in. 

Steve closed the door behind before helping her with one of the cases. "You're the best."

"So I'm told." She smiled and looked at the ingredients. "Team having dinner here tonight? Called me over cos you promised something out of your league?" 

"Haha, no. I got the cooking down. What I needed you over for is....it's a little awkward. But I...I trust you and I need your help."

Catherine was more alert now. "What's going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing bad! I just...Danny...well she...she wants to have sex. And I uh...well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I asked what you liked most about...our time...ya know, together."

"You...you called me over to tell you what you do good in bed?" She asked with a smirk. 

"Now that it's said out loud, I hear how it sounds. But...still. I'm...a little nervous." 

She could see that he was and she thought it was cute. Her feelings for him were strong but she was married to her job. She could never ask Steve to stop any of his ops and he couldn't ask her the same. It just kept being one of those 'it never worked for long' things. So they enjoyed their casual times but they were still close friends. And she liked Danny. She also liked Danny for Steve if her opinions had any weight on it. 

"Alright. Why don't we start with the date part. What do you have planned?" She clapped her hands together and waited to hear the game plan. And then she saw his dumbfounded face. As the silence grew, she facepalmed, "You are planning on taking her on a date right?" 

"Why would I? It's just Danny." Steve said, but an awkward laugh escaped his lips. She could tell he was actually nervous. She could also see his mind already thinking about date facts. 

"Alright, Steve. Let's backtrack because uh...there's something I want to clear up first. So tell me exactly what he said." Catherine explained. After he did, she glared at him and slapped him upside the head. "She asked you to take her virginity and you're not even planning a date?"

" _What_? No! She never said that!" 

 Catherine crossed her arms and gave him an unimpressed look. "Replay her words again. Slowly." When the information finally seemed to dawn on him, the look on his face was priceless. He seemed to not fully understand why or how, so Catherine helped him piece everything together. "Danny said that the curse happened when Danny was ten. Meaning that puberty happened as a guy. He may have lost his virginity that way, way back when...but now it's like...all over again."

"And she's technically a...oh god. Cat, I don't know if I can do this." 

She rubbed his back sympathetically. "Hey, it's okay. If you're not sure you want to do this then just tell her. If she's worried about being bad now, Tinder's like a great place to meet people you'll never see again. Hopefully." 

Catherine meant to be helpful, but that statement made Steve go rigid and something inside of him snapped. Danny was an active person, and if Steve couldn't give her what she wanted then she'd find it somewhere else...and it really pissed Steve off. 

"Or not," Catherine said slowly.

"No. I'm doing this," Steve said as if he was now on a mission. Which he was, in his mind. 

The 'And I'm not going to let anyone else/over my dead body' was left unsaid but Catherine heard it. "Right. So. It's not just a night."

"It's a date," Steve said in agreement. He was lost in thought for a moment before he locked eyes with Catherine. "I really need to know what you liked. And I need to go shopping for new nice clothes." 

"I'll make a list on my phone and text it to you. Let's get dinner in the oven and then we can shop online and pick it up tomorrow." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if they're out of character. I really don't know what the hell I'm doing. I just want it to be humorous. Next chapter is my attempt at hetero-sexy times. Please take this with a grain of salt and not too seriously. #ImTrying


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the 'date'...it's all just smut. I haven't written smut in a looooong time so...bare with me xD

Steve checked his image in the mirror before rushing to the kitchen and turn off the oven. He had an apple crumble and he wanted it to be ready before anything else. One, it made the house smell nice and welcoming. Two, if he fucked it up he could throw it out and pull out some marshmallows, gram crackers, and some chocolate and have some smores. He could figure out how to make that sexy. Three, it had been the easiest thing for him to make since desserts weren't his strong suit. 

But he didn't burn it and it smells great. Tasting a small piece nearly burned his mouth cos it was too hot, but it was delicious. He sets it on a rack to cool and goes to make sure the other ingredients are as they should be. He's never gone wrong with a steak dinner for a romantic date before and he's not going to start now. The sides were all ready and being kept warm and he'll start the steaks when he knows Danny's on the way. The wine is chilling in the fridge. He's got this!

While he waited, he checked himself in the mirror once more. He's never been this nervous for a date before. He tries to tell himself that it shouldn't make him nervous because he had a plan and it was going to work. Catherine helped him get some new clothes. He looked casual-fancy. Something that said 'no pressure but I still put in the effort'. 

Pulling out his phone he went over the list Catherine sent over. She added extra notes to the things he does that he liked to specify why.  

His pants were well fitted to show off his body and it did very little to hide his member. As he read through the list and imagine doing it with Danny it made him hard. He wasn't sure if it would a turned on or a turn off for Danny. 

There was a knock on the door and he bolted up and straightened his shirt. 

"I can do this. I got this." He muttered to himself as he went to the door. 

Opening the door, his breath caught. Danny was absolutely stunning.

She was in a dress and though it was short on both ends and showed off both her legs and cleavage, it didn't look slutty. Ravishing, yes. Slutty?...In the best way possible maybe. 

"Ahem...uh...you okay there babe?" Danny asked, blushing and trying not to feel embarrassed. 

"Me? Oh uh yeah. Coming- come in! _In_...uh, come in."

"Thanks. You look, wow." Danny said as she got a good look at him. 

Steve felt pride at seeing the hungry look in Danny's eyes when she raked her eyes over him. "You look pretty wow yourself. Is that your dress?" 

"Um no. I mean, yeah. Now. Gracie helped pick it out." 

"You told Grace about this?" Steve asked with a shocked look. 

"No! Yes...I might have said _date_ instead of hook up." Danny now felt mortified. She'd asked Steve to do this for her but in no terms was it ever said it was a date. She felt less stupid seeing Steve dressed up and not expecting Danny to come over in whatever just for a quick shag. But she had told Grace she was on a 'date' with Steve and wanted to look nice. When Grace chose this dress, she didn't want her to think she wanted to make sure Steve could easily rip it off in urgent need. She didn't want Grace thinking of sex in any form, and definitely not thinking about Danny's sex life. But for some reason, Graced was excited that this was happening and insisted that Danny wear the dress. Danny planned to have a long talk with Grace after. Mostly because she didn't want her to think something serious was going on when it wasn't. It was just...sex.

Steve heard it and understood why she would use those words, but to him, it meant a lot. He knew how much Gracie meant to Danny and how much Grace cared about Dannys' happiness. If she knew and helped pick out a dress for this then it meant she liked the idea of Steve and Danny together.  

"What's that smell?" Danny asked, wanting to move from the subject. 

"Apple Crumble," Steve said proudly. 

"You baked?" Danny asked surprised.

"Yes. It's nothing complicated but I promise you'll love it. I can put the steaks on the grill now if you're hungry." 

"You're...cooking for me?" Danny inquired. She really couldn't get over the shock of it. She didn't expect this of Steve. She knew he was capable of romantic gestures but she didn't want to expect too much and be disappointed when it didn't happen. She didn't want to entertain the idea because she assumed it was casual and once it was done, it was done. The whole 'friends with benefits' thing. 

Steve grabbed her hand and actually lifted it up to his lips to kiss. "I did. It's kinda my signature thing. I...I know how serious tonight is."

"Serious?" Danny echoed. 

"Well yeah. I mean...you haven't had sex in this body yet right? So you're-"

"Yes. I know." Danny cut him off, blushing again. 

"And you asked me cos you trust me, right?" Steve asked, more shyly than assured. 

"I did." Danny nodded. 

"Good." Steve breathed out in relief. It was important for him to hear that. "I wanted to make today special. So I made some good food, got some good wine, and...we're going to have a good night." 

"Alright, babe. Rock my world." Danny said, believing in Steve. 

* * *

 They ate in awkward silence at first. The food was disappearing as quickly as the wine and the small talk was very painful. When they began to talk about work, Danny said, "Fuck this." And leaned over to kiss Steve. 

That's all that was needed. 

They made-out in their own chairs for a moment but in a few movements, Danny was in Steve's lap. Steve secured her by holding her hips without breaking the kiss. He might have also used this as a chance to finally touch Danny as he wanted. It was just a start, but he caressed her thighs as her dress rode up. 

Pulling apart they stared intently into each other eyes before they began to help each other undress. Right then and there. Danny didn't need too much help to be mostly naked, but Steve was eager to help Danny in getting him naked. His shirt is lost easily along with his shoes. They're kissing once more and now that there is skin to skin contact there are wondering hands as they stumble towards a surface. There's a couch and it's as good as anything else. Steve pulls her towards him and she wraps her legs around his hips to pull him closer and wraps her arms around his neck. She then drags her hands down his back, her blunt nails leaving angry pink scratches in their wake. Reaching for his jeans she unbuttons them and dives her hand inside and gives his cock a stroke. Steve kisses her jaw down to her neck as she moans out his name.  Steve goes low enough that one of her proper work-shirts can cover the skin before he begins to make work of a hickey. 

Once he's pleased with his work he pulls back and he stares at her again. The heat of arousal like this is something he's never felt before. The closest he's come was probably with Catherine but this was just different because it was _Danny_. 

He tugs on her bra and licks his lips when he sees her breast on display for him. Real life was much different than his thoughts. 

He tentatively reached out and grabbed them. Danny placed her hands on Steve's shoulders to support her as she leaned back a bit and closed her eyes and moaned. Steve took it as encouragement and circled his thumbs around her nipples until they were hard little nubs. His mouth watered and he swallowed thickly before he leaned in and licked one. Hearing Dany moan he did it again with a bit more confidence. He took one into his mouth and began to suck while one of his free hands massaged her breast. 

Her moans were definitely affecting him and because of her earlier stroking, his cock was peaking out from his underwear. He moved to kiss her again and it was deep and passionate and lots of tongue. Grabbing the sides of her underwear, Steve makes a swift movement as he pulled them off.

He lowers his pants and boxers in one move himself and then pulls Danny close once more. His mind is trying to remind him of his plan. To do all of the things that Catherine told him he should definitely do, but Danny has other ideas and seems to be rather impatient but Steve didn't blame her. At all. She pulls him even closer until the tip of his cock pushes inside of her. He hisses at the new heat that was totally awesome and pleasurable and on instinct to want more, he thrust in deeper. 

She gives a cry and he freezes half way inside. Danny clings to him, her blunt nails digging into his shoulders. That's when his mind catches up and he remembers, and he's mentally berating himself, but before he could say a word, Danny shuts him up with a kiss. He does his best to hold still and let her adjust while also caressing her body and try to bring her as much pleasure as he could.  

They break the kiss then and she presses herself against his body. "Okay..." she breathes against his ear and he nods, pushing the rest of the way in. He waits for her to adjust and when he gets the okay once more, he began to thrust in and out.

He had enough sense to remember to pull out before he came. The condoms were up in the bedroom. Which they did use. 

Once the first time was ever, Steve carried her upstairs to the bedroom for round two. Since he wasn't as young as he used to be, his recovery wasn't as fast but it wasn't idly time or even with pillow talk. 

In between Steve's recovery times, Steve worked his way through the list Catherine provided, making Danny come many times. Not only with his cock, but with this fingers and tongue. With different positions and alternating between who was on top. Steve actually ran out of condoms, but they were fucked out of their minds they didn't really care about it. 

They passed out due to pleasure, forgetting how many times they went at it.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this at like 4 in the morning. The end was kinda lazy. I'm very sorry. 
> 
> That being said, please remember to always practice safe sex. Condoms are important to prevent sexually transmitted diseases and help prevent pregnancy. 
> 
> And yes that is a huuuuuuuuge wink-wink for what's coming up. There's gonna be some drama next chapter. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Steve can't remember waking up so well rested or happy. He wished he didn't have to and tried to go back to sleep and snuggle back into the warmth of his bed. But the main source of his warmth and happiness was getting up. He reached out for Danny without opening his eyes and grumbled, "Don't go...Stay..."

"As fun as this was-"

"And it was," Steve stated smugly, but cracked an eye open to see Danny's reaction. 

Danny smiled and rolled her eyes fondly. "It was." She agreed. "But I still got parental duties to do." 

Steve still grumbled and pulled her back into bed, pressing her back to his chest. "Can't Rachel take the kids to school?" 

"No. So let me go, I'm late as it is. I should have woken up an hour ago." Danny complained. 

"Why didn't you?" Steve asked with a yawn. As much as he wanted to get back in bed, now that he was up he'll stay awake. 

Danny blushed a bit before pulling away. She went towards Steve's closet and searched for something to wear. Steve meanwhile enjoyed the view, and damn did he enjoy it. Danny found a shirt she liked and put it on. She walked towards the bed as she buttoned it up. "I was comfy okay?"

Steve beamed at that. "So...do you want to get dinner later?"

"Uh...we'll see how the day goes yeah?" Danny asked as she grabbed some of Steve's sweatpants. They were very loose and she had to secure them with the strings. 

Steve got up, fully naked and unembarrassed, and walked up to Danny and hugged her from behind. "I'll see you at the office." 

"I might be a little late. I'll literally be heading to pick up the kids and I'm sure Rachel will give me hell when she sees me. Then I'm going to go home and change. I'll come back to pick up my things later, yeah?"

"I can send them to the cleaners if you want." Steve offered. 

"I think your pants need it more than my dress, but sure. I gotta go. Later babe." Danny said before pushing Steve away and heading out. She'll have to go barefoot since she's not driving in heels and her flats were in the trunk. 

Steve followed behind to watch her from the window. Once she was out of sight he went to get ready for the day. After a quick shower, he went into work with a spring in his step. Hell, he even whistled a happy tune. 

"Oh, I know that look," Lou said with a smirk.

Steve's smile betrayed him but he still tried to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. _Sure_ you don't. Look, I don't need any details. Not with this, but..it's been a long time coming." 

Steve frowned at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lou rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing this with you McGarrett. I got work to do. And so do you."

Steve chuckled before continuing his way to his office, but he realized he had to talk to Duke about something. He was waiting for Duke to finish with a meeting with someone when he overheard the conversation. He froze and felt an anger boil inside of him like nothing before. His meeting with Duke was short and he wasn't sure if he explained everything he needed to explain or if Duke just knew he wasn't in the mood. 

When he got back to the Five-Oh offices his eyes spotted Danny rather quickly and he stormed into her office. "You used me!"

"Steve? What the hell?"

"You had a date...you _have_ a date!" 

Danny's eyes widened and she stood up and walked around her desk to try to calm Steve down. But Steve didn't let her touch him. 

"Steve, I can-"

"I thought you..that we...I thought it _meant_ something!"

"It did! It does!"

"You just wanted to make sure you knew a few _tricks_ for your date!"

" _Steven_! Be careful with what you say next." Danny warned. 

"What? You think I'm going to call you a _slut_?" Steve said in anger, and hours later he'll regret it. But right now he felt hurt. The detective he overheard was talking about the places he was going to take Danny and what he expected the night to end with. Thinking back to Danny's choice of words, he realized Danny just didn't want to be an awkward virgin or put that on any of her dates. 

 _ **SMACK**_!

Danny's eyes were intense, hurt, and angry. They sort of mirrored Steve's.

Steve cupped his cheek before he said. "Maybe you should take the day off." 

Danny didn't respond. She grabbed her coat and stormed off, not bothering to stop by any of the other members who had witnessed what went down. 

"We all got paperwork. Get to it." Steve ordered curtly before heading to his office.

Both Lou and Chin wanted to talk to him but Steve closed and locked his doors and used the blinds. Kono went after Danny, which left Junior and Tani standing around awkwardly. 

"What do we do?" Junior asked Lou and Chin. 

"You heard the man. Paperwork." Lou replied as he went to his office. 

Junior looked very upset at not being able to do more and looked at Chin to see if maybe he'll say different. But no dice. 

"Lou's right. This isn't something we should meddle with. Let's just get our work done and be there when they need us. Trust me, once they calm down, they're going to need us." 

* * *

 

 

Danny didn't want to go home, so once she had her feelings under control, she helped HPD however she could. She thought she had a day of paperwork ahead of her but then Duke came in and asked for her help. Eager to get out of there and to be distracted, she agreed. 

Sadly she couldn't get a break today. The cop who had asked about a _possibility_ of them going out cornered her. She tried to explain that though she's flattered and had thought maybe saying yes, that right now it was just a no. The other cop didn't seem pleased and tried to persuade her but Danny kept telling him no. She wasn't sure how it escalated so badly but maybe that was just her luck. Things got rough, she now had a black eye, but the jerk had a broken nose. 

She was okay but Junior was not. He'd seen it go down and tackled the other police. The police officer fought back and they both ended up getting taken away. She wasn't sure if they'd be released or what, but she had a case to work on. She was sure someone from the team would help Junior, she'd thank him later. 

* * *

 

"Boss."

"Not now Kono," Steve said dismissively. 

"Yes, now!" She said urgently. " Junior's been arrested."

"What?" Steve demanded in shock. The others gathered around as well, also very shocked. "Why?"

"For getting into a fight...with a cop. They'll only release him to you." Kono told him. 

Steve nodded and went to go free Junior from something that apparently happened _hours_ ago! And then Junior explained to him what happened. 

"Commander, I know it's not my place to speak regarding your relationship but...I think there was some misunderstanding."

"I...I...thanks Junior. You did good today." Was all Steve had to say. His head was spinning and he really just wanted a couple of beers. 

"Commander?"

Junior and Steve turned to see Noelani approaching them. 

"Hey, Noelani. What's up?" Steve asked. 

"I was just at a crime scene. I...I know Detective Williams isn't having the best day but...well...she's _really_ not having the best day."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked. 

"Oh well...uh, she got hurt on the case. While I waited for the new corpse to arrive, I passed through the hospital and saw her." 

"How badly was she hurt?" Steve asked, whatever he had been feeling before, worry for his partner rose up to the top. 

Noelani shrugged. "She got there before I did. She didn't seem too bruised or anything but I don't really know." 

Steve nodded to her in thanks. "Mahalo. I'll go see her." 

"Want me to come with?" Junior asked. 

"Do you mind?" Steve hated to seem weak, especially to someone who admired him as much as Junior did. But Danny was in trouble. 

"Of course not, sir." 

* * *

They arrived and Steve flashed his badge. 

Danny had been discharged and despite them having had access to each other's records before...now Steve didn't have access. They wouldn't tell him how Danny was or what had happened. He surrendered his pride and called her. It went straight to voicemail. 

 After some encouragement from Junior, they went to Danny's place, but the car wasn't there. They checked inside anyway. They found Danny's phone and badge, which only made Steve's stomach churn with worry. 

They called Rachel but she wasn't with the kids either. They checked with every lead they could, but nothing. Steve ordered a BOLO for Danny's car but there hasn't been any sighting. 

Splitting up into teams, Junior went with Steve to all the places Danny might have gone to. Chin and Lou tried to locate Danny by keeping a look out into calls made to Grace's phone. Jerry helped with trying to locate the Camaro through the street cameras. 

Kono and Tani went back to Danny's to look for clues. They hit a lot of frustrating roadblocks.

* * *

 

 

It'd been about a week since Danny's disappeared and they're all both impressed and very concerned. They know she's still on the island because they do get some breaks, but they just don't get there in time. in one break, Kono and Tani pair up to go see if they can catch her in a motel room. Steve wanted to go but they convinced him to stay. If she was really upset about something, Kono and Tani might have better chances of calming her down. Sadly when they got there, it was too late. They decided to look around for clues anyway. 

"I think I got something!" Tani called out from the bathroom. When Kono got there, she found the other woman holding a familiar looking stick. 

"Is it used?" Kono asked.

"Oh yeah," Tani said and showed her the results. 

Kono looked from Tani to the two little pink lines on the home pregnancy test. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama-llama passed through this chapter alright ;) 
> 
> Alright, so we're taking some medical liberties because it's fanfiction and it's a story about being cursed and I think I've lead out enough leeway. But anyway, even though the medical staff would have been able to tell there was intercourse and the chances of pregnancy are high, it'll take about a week or so for the urine to be able to tell. The chapter has been edited slightly. Just a few words so that Danny has been missing longer, long enough for the home pregnancy test be able to tell.


	5. Chapter 5

"He has a right to know!"

"Right now without a proper lead this will do nothing but put him in a rage!"

"Maybe-"

"No maybe, _definitely_!"

"He still has a right to know that Danny's pregnant!" 

"Guys!" Junior called out to let them know that they'd arrived. Steve has been on edge the whole damn week but now he was frozen. Junior called out to get them to stop talking but also because he doesn't know what to do. 

Kono and Tani came out running, their expressions different but they shared concern for Steve's wellness.

"Boss...you okay?" Kono asked. She was the one who wanted to tell him, but maybe Tani had a point. 

Steve's eyes latched on to the evidence bag in Tani's hold and his heart stopped. "Is that..."

"Boss..."

Steve ignored her and snatched the pregnancy test to read it himself. He didn't know too much about it but he's seen enough TV to know what two little pink lines were. 

"It could be a false positive," Tani mumbled helplessly. 

"Would Danny be away if it were?" Steve demanded, his tone that kind he usually reserves to interrogations. 

"Danny's had other kids and knows how this thing goes, so yes," Kono said, trying to help in some way. But there was no helping. Steve already felt horrible before, but now? Knowing that Danny wasn't just out there hurt and thinking Steve thought of her as a slut, but she was also pregnant? He felt like the worst person ever.

 

* * *

 

"Please tell me you are not completely hammered." 

"Whatta ya want Kamekona? And don't say emer-geh-cy cos with you, it never really is." Steve replied with a small hiccup. 

Kamekona shook his head in dismay. "They said you were in a state. Didn't think it was this bad." 

"I'm upset! It's normal for people to be upset when your partner's missin' and and..." He was buzzed and upset, but not enough to go telling secrets. Was it even a secret? It was his kid too, he could tell people if he wanted to right? It's not like Danny's here to tell him no. But... _he's_ the reason Danny's not here. Great, now he's sad again. 

Kamekona's sigh brought him out of his thoughts. "I believe I can be of service with that."

"Whatta ya mean?" Steve asked with a furrowed brow. Kamekona gave him a look that took Steve too long to figure out but he eventually did. " _You_ know where Danny is?"

"She came to me." Kamekona shrugged but looked down in shame. "Sista was upset. She was very hurt and when she explained her circumstances, I felt for her, brudda. It wasn't anything against you. I love you two, especially together! But her tale still reached my heart."

"Where is she Kamekona?" Steve demanded. 

 Kamekona gave Steve a once over. "I know you, and you're in no condition to drive. So hop in, I'll give you a ride."

Normally Steve would argue about not being the one driving, but Kamekona had a point about his condition. Not only should he _not_ drive buzzed, but thinking about Danny being mad at him but also being away with their child has really fucked up his mind. He wouldn't be good to drive even if he was sober. 

* * *

 

On the ride over, Steve sobered up a bit more. Even more so when he focused all of his SEAL training into the task at hand. He couldn't decide what to say to her, but he was willing to get on his hands and knees and beg Danny to forgive him. 

Once Kamekona stopped in front of a hotel, Steve bolted to the counter and flashed his badge. Danny wasn't in her room, so Steve searched from the lobby to the pool and found her at the restaurant's bar. She had a drink in front of her, but thankfully it seemed untouched. 

He approached her with caution, and once he was next to her, for once he couldn't think of a thing to say. So he sat down. 

"I didn't order it," Danny said, without looking at him. She could tell it was him, she knew Steve very well. She'd know him from a side glance with no problem. 

"But it's still yours?" Steve asked lightly. 

Danny only looked over because it wasn't accusatory. It was tentative and a bit shy. Two things that weren't _Steve_. She motioned to some guy with her thumb. "Gift. There weren't any open tables for just one person, so I had to eat at the bar. But I guess I give off that lonely skank vibe, and he thought he'd try his luck." 

Steve tensed, "Danny I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that...I was...mad. It's no excuse, but..."

Danny sighed. "I get it." She turned her whole body towards him and he did the same. "And you weren't wrong. Not in what you heard. Simmons did make a rather...open ended date invitation. It wasn't exactly an invitation but it was very heavily implied. I realized then that I was a virgin in this body and I panicked. I trust you more than anyone and I went to you with this...and then you made me dinner and made me feel special and the sex was amazing...and I realized...I didn't want to date anyone else. I...I might have wanted to try things out with you..." 

"You do?" Seve asked, voice full of hope. 

"Yeah, you big lug," Danny said giving him a shy smile. And then she frowned, "I didn't mean for you to think I used you. I guess that's what I did...or originally planned without thinking. But I didn't go through with it. I'm not mad at you."

"Then why have you been gone for a week without telling me where you are? Danny, do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"We needed a break! We still sort of do. You said some things, I slapped you...we need time to cool off and really think about what it means to be in a relationship! Our bantering before would from time to time get in the way of the team's dynamics. What do you think will happen now if we're a real couple?"

"Damn it, Danny, we're not Ross and Rachel! We don't need a break and a week is already long enough! I love you and I can't stand being away from you, especially now that I know you're pregnant!" 

There was a chorus of " _What_?"

Steve looked around because it wasn't only just Danny who exclaimed that. It was the guy who sent Danny the drink, the bartender, the waitress, Kamekona and the closest table to them. All of them had been listening to their not so private conversation. 

"Do you guys mind?" Steve demanded with irritation. 

"Sorry bruh, but we're invested in this tale. So please don't mind us, and continue." Kamekona said idly. The others nodded.

Steve glared but decided they weren't important. He grabbed Danny's hand and ignored the 'awes' in the background. "We know."

"We?" Danny asked, doing her best to ignore their audience as well. 

"The team. We've been trying to find you and got a lead at your hotel. Either Kono or Tani found the pregnancy test in the trash. That's why you've been away, right?" 

"To be honest, I only just found out yesterday. I was more upset about not being able to return to Five-Oh or be friends with anyone or...not see you anymore. I had a horrible headache from the last job where I got hit on the head only hours after I got punched in the face. So I went to a local clinic and they did a urine sample as a general thing I don't fully understand and when it came back it was positive. I was in shock and thought they might be wrong, so I took a homemade one and...and it was also positive and...well here we are." 

"Doesn't explain why you kept moving hotels," Steve said with a pout.

"You guys are good. I had to keep moving if I didn't want to be found." Danny commented with a sheepish shrug. She pulled her hands away from Steve to wrap them around her stomach protectively in her insecurity. 

Steve grabbed them back, "Danny...I am so sorry. For everything. For jumping the gun. For automatically thinking that just because you asked me to have sex you asked me to also _be_ with you. For not taking it well and not giving you a chance to explain. For making you feel like you couldn't stay at your place or go to any one of our friends...we love you. I love you...please come home." Steve pleaded as he pulled Danny's hands to his lips to kiss them. "I can get on my hands and knees and beg."

"I'm glad you could put your ego away like that, babe. But yes...if you want me, I'll come back." Danny said. Steve beamed before leaning in to capture Danny's lips in a kiss. Their audience cheered. Danny rolled her eyes fondly, "When did my life become a soap opera?"

"I don't know but you love it," Steve said with a smile as he pulled Danny closer. 

"Yeah, I do.  I love you too by the way." 

Steve beamed again, like a kid on Christmas morning as their audience cheered again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because even the people in the McDanno fic love the McDanno~ <3


	6. Chapter 6

"We should have used a condom." Danny panted as Steve pulled her closer. Once she was halfway on top of him, she leaned in and kissed him.

Steve deepened the kiss. One arm wrapped around her, his hand massaging her boob. The other hand that he used to pull her on top of him roamed and caressed her leg. A dopey smile donned his features, "Danny, you're already pregnant."

"And now also messy... Both thanks to you."

Steve didn't see that as an insult at all. "I'll clean you up, promise. I'll take care of you."

Danny enjoyed the view of Steve walking around in his birthday suit to collect their clothes from the floor before going to the bathroom to get a clean towel. He practically pounced on the bed and kissed Danny lazily and happily. With the towel, he took care of cleaning up the mess. He wasn't as rough as Danny thought he'd be. He was caring and gentle. Kissing and licking along the way. 

He stopped at her stomach and marveled at the information he now had. Because of what they've done...his sperm, her egg...together they were going to make a little life. And that life was going to grow each and every day until it was born. And they'll depend on Steve like no one ever has...and they'll also love him without fault or condition. "If I'm a good dad..."

"What?"

Steve's head shot up and blinked. He shook his head and shrugged. Adjusting himself so he was face to face with Danny's stomach, he drew imaginary lines. "Just thinking..."

"What to be more specific?" Danny coaxed. She's been there, but this was a first for Steve. 

"There's life in there Danny. A life we made. We took a little from you...a little from me...and now there's a whole new being in there. They're so small...and they're going to depend on me...to show them how everything works. How to protect themselves...how to trust. And if...if I'm a good dad, they're going to love me. Unconditionally. 

Danny guessed what Steve was getting it. So she reached for Steve's hand and while his was placed over her flat stomach, hers laid on top of him. "Whatever cases we have...we'll solve them. When we retire, we'll make sure there aren't any open-ended cases that'll come back an bite us in the ass. We'll be safe and be there to love and embarrassed our kids however we deem fun."

"I'm not gonna embarrass my kid. I'm going to be the fun parent." Steve argued lightly as he placed a kiss on top of Danny's stomach. 

"Ha. You'll have a good 12 years if you're lucky. You'll be their hero. But then one year...it's all boy bands and whatever the cool kid deems cool is cool, whatever your dance moves are will now be lame dad moves...trust me, babe, you're gonna be embarrassing and I can't wait for it." Danny said with a big grin. 

Steve rolled his eyes but he'd let her have this moment. Instead, he just leaned in and kissed her. 

* * *

 

 

When they got to Five-0 headquarters they were greeted with streamers and balloons and even a cake. And a lot of hugs. 

"So...does this mean I have to move out?" Junior asked.

"What? No." Danny said.

"She's right. We're not going to kick you out like that Junior. We'll help you find someplace first. But you're coming back to help babyproof the rooms. Actually, I'm going to need everyone's help with moving Danny in and -" Steve said as he started making lists in his hand.

"Whoa! Wait a minute...who says I'm moving in with you?" Danny asked.

"Um well...we're having a baby. And uh...we're...we're together now right? I did read that right, right?" 

Danny sighed, "Yes, you did. But Steve...we can't go rushing into any decisions."

"But Danny, before you know it, the baby will be here. We need to renovate, plan, make backup plans for the backup plans and contingency plans for those." Steve said.

"Stock up on diapers and wipes," Tani said,

"All the clothes that'll fit for like a week to a month and then be too small, or too ripped, or too dirty beyond salvation," Lou added with a smirk.    

"Okay! Okay! Look, out of everyone here, I think I know pretty damn well what to expect. Steve doesn't. My place, which has been fit to take care of two of my children already is a pretty good place. One that I'm not leaving."

"But Danny..." Steve wanted to argue. 

"Look...Juniors staying here for now. He'll help you babyproof the place. When it's time for a bigger shift...we'll talk and maybe he can just come live at my current place. Until then, I'm heading home to sleep in my own bed."

"Danny..."

"Is there a case?" Danny asked.

Lou nodded, much to Steve's chagrin. 

Danny turned to Steve and said, "Go. Solve a crime. I'll be home napping. When you're done I'll have an appointment set up."

"Appointment?" Steve asked.

"To see how I am, how the baby is doing even if it might be too early, but we can at least guess the due date. As well as set up other appointments."

"Oh...well, that means I should be with you and not go on the case," Steve argued. 

"Go. Or I'll go on my own."

Steve frowned but in front of the whole team, he pulled Danny in for a very passionate kiss that involved dipping her down a bit. " Whatever my gal wants, my gal gets." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is all over the place so I apologize if this is more of a 'meh' chapter. 
> 
> I'm going to make another story which will be all about McDanno preparing for the baby. Danny's weird cravings, Steve in this mommy and daddy classes, those breathing classes...Danny's hormones going off the rails and Steve feeling old cos he can't keep up with his demanding partner....jealous Steve cos people hit on preggo Danny...sweet fluffy moments too like telling Grace and Charlie, picking out holiday ornaments for the baby for the following year...it's gonna be super cute and I hope to see you guys there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of on a McDanno binge. I'm going through a lot of tropes and ideas I want to be seen. The GenderSwap was next :)
> 
> It also just goes hand in hand with JealousSteve & ProtectiveSteve trope that I love


End file.
